User talk:Rocket02
Greetings Hello! I'm just here to give you a few things to read over, for tips on how to make your pages on this Wikia look uniform with all the others. When you can find the time, read over these articles: *WBVDKT Wiki:Manual of Style (abbreviated MoS), a style guide containing rules on what you should set your article out like. *WBVDKT Wiki:Edit summaries, a guide on what you should enter in the "edit summary" box, describing what your edit to a page did. *WBVDKT Wiki:Talk pages, a guide on how to set out talk pages and how to reply in an orderly format. Some handy WikiCode tips: *Insert lists by putting an asterisk (*) at the beginning of each new line. **You can indent asterisks, like this, by adding asterisks to the start of the line. This is indented once because it has two asterisks at the start of its line (**). *Link to other pages using two square brackets ( and ) **You can make links appear different to what page they link to, like the way this link goes to my user page, but it says "this link," by putting a horizontal line between the page it goes to and what the text says: The first proper battle of the Wikia would produce The first proper battle of the Wikia. *Links to external pages, such as google or youtube, by putting the URL in one square bracket, such as http://google.com to produce http://google.com. **You can also make external links appear different by entering text after a single space after the URL: this link would produce this link. *You can make things bold or italic by placing single quotes or apostrophes around them. To make something bold, place text inside six apostrophes does the trick: bold text → bold text. To make something italic, two apostrophes each side does it: italic text → italic text. I've been trying over the past few months to make navigation as easy as walking, and in my opinion, with general success. The bar at the top (the one with "month articles," "MoS" etc.) points to several handy tools, and when you hover over them, even more handy tools. *Clicking on the "Month article" button takes you to the latest month article, which would currently be 2011/06. The dates are in the "wrong" order to make navigation easier. The previous 5 month articles as well as the current year will be shown, and are all clickable. *The second button, "MoS," leads to the articles I pointed above and more so you can quickly access the tutorial for something if you've forgotten it. *The "tools" menu is where you can go to create articles, upload images, see what other users have requested be done, and more. *By clicking on the last option, "changes," you can access a log of recent edits people make to the Wikia. Hovering over will display some options for it, ranging in time scale. This is in case you want a breif log of what's gone on, or one that stretches a long time. Good luck! And don't forget, if you're going to respond, make sure you sign off with four tides (~~~~) }} Candidate for deletion Through creating your own detailed pages and proving you're a legitimate member of the community, I pronounce you now eligable to vote for or again page being deleted. You can view a list of members eligable of voting here. Good luck.